


日比谷夜间停电事件

by ViolinDemons



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinDemons/pseuds/ViolinDemons
Summary: “如果不是刚好停电，如果不是你刚好打来，我永远都不会告诉你。”※bgm：君のすべてに - JUJU
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Kudos: 1





	日比谷夜间停电事件

**Author's Note:**

> 越写越OOC，匆匆烂尾，果咩

内海有功在先，出发的前一天业界熟识的所有同事友人都来给她践行。内海难得放松心情，把公寓里乱七八糟没收拾完的杂务和次日紧迫的转机行程忘个精光，在东京酒吧里喝了个烂醉。第一轮的时候尚算精神抖擞，能气壮山河地呵斥后辈给她添杯；第二轮的时候整个人挂在了城之内小姐身上，酒过三巡带着一种诡异的神采奕奕自如地发起了人来疯，邀请每一个十米距离内的人跳舞。成排的空酒瓶和易拉罐摆在桌台上，饮料里的气泡纷纷消溶着逃出液体平面的桎梏，弓削前辈带着满脸无奈抛来一个示意的眼神，后来草薙说她喝多了，大发慈悲要送她回家。

当天汤川不在，说是有重要实验课题要做，内海目光飘忽地扫视一圈四周，坐进草薙的座驾副驾里，笨拙地系好安全带。车水马龙的夜景在窗边缓缓移动起来，然后开始倒退，向后缩小成无数闪烁的光点。内海傻笑起来，掏出手机噼里啪啦地敲字，打下一堆意味不明的特殊符号。

草薙说，你又在骚扰谁啊。

老师呀，十二点了，不知道他回家了没有。啊，今天他一整天都没出现呢。亏我选了两天的裙子，他以后也没机会看到了。

我说内海，你是不是真的喜欢汤川啊。草薙瞥一眼她的红色小礼服裙，打着方向盘失笑。那个人，最好还是死心吧。他已经在梦里宣誓和物理共度余生了。

草薙前辈，你和老师什么时候认识的？大学。于是内海掰着手指开始做小学算术，2007，2008，2013，她和老师也认识六年了，仅次于他和前辈的交情啊。研究表明人身上的大部分细胞每隔六七年就迭代一次，所以每过这样一段时间人就会变成一个全新的人。六年前的内海薰以每天不辞辛劳穿超短裙挤地铁一个月抓获65名色狼的超强业绩成功打入刑侦科，接替草薙成为了汤川老师的头号麻烦。六年过去了，已经而立之年的内海薰到底有没有变成比当年第一次去找老师帮忙的时候那个莽撞白痴的内海薰更好的自己呢。

上念研一那件事你不是刚刚证明过自己吗。内海啊，现在日本警界同资历的女刑警里，已经没有比你还出色的人了。事业方面就不用再操心了，操心操心自己的感情问题吧。草薙补刀。

你说，内海的神情突然变得严肃起来，她还是一副酒没醒的样子，歪着的头有一下没一下磕在窗玻璃上。我真的不能喜欢老师吗？

草薙把她丢在家门口，道过晚安，扬长而去。钥匙在锁孔里转动几圈，内海推进去，关上门，两眼失焦地立在玄关，伸手去摸索灯座开关。室内的家具浸在黑暗里，像一片死寂湖底的地下遗迹。隐约的光源从落地窗透进来，是对面大楼的广告灯，从盆栽的叶子上切出一道长长的细瘦的鬼影。行李胡乱地堆在客厅地面上，茶几上还摆着速食拉面的包装盒遗体。伴随内海度过一年365天内大部分时光垃圾食品的味道。空气闷闷的，很是难闻。内海按了三四下，灯总算次第亮起，她深吸一口气，衣服也没脱，头痛欲裂地倒在沙发床上。手机掉在枕头边，还亮着的荧光屏上是终于不小心按出发送的message，收件人汤川学。

「老师、、虽然今天没有来，老师实验还顺利吗^_^谢谢老师的推荐，那家金汤力超好味」

发件箱里从上往下数还有一排，整整齐齐的受信方汤川学。10月，11月，12月，2月，有时每隔一天就会有一条。老师在实验室吗，老师有新的推理了吗，春天了老师小心过敏哦我还要好好地麻烦您呢，老师……老师我明天要走了，今天晚上可不可以来六本木ヒルズ○○○？

非常意外地，在那个人那里得到了很多耐心的回复。她觉得自己已经很走运了。居然叨扰了这么久。

啊，再见了东京，再见了麦克斯韦定理，再见了量子力学，再见了电磁实验和伽利略。虽然我终于已经能倒背如流地说出你那些拗口又晦涩的物理法则，但是离开以后就真的不能再依靠你了。汤川老师。在细胞群彻底将我替换成不同的人的时候离开，然后休止在这里吧。我说了我要消失一年。但也可能是两年？三年？再次回到这个地方的时候，我还能鼓起勇气敲响帝大实验室的门吗。

手机震动了一下。她趴在靠垫上挪过去。逐字逐句迟钝地开始读新短信，不是汤川，是上司，让她明天再稍微起早一点去警署一趟，苦爱会那件案子剩下一些后续工作要处理。酒力消退了一些，口干舌燥的内海爬起来找饮水机。拖鞋踢到地上的电线，差点绊了一跤的薰惨叫着扶住额头，发现自己再次置身一片漆黑，房间里所有的电器全都失去了动力，重新死气沉沉躺在原地。只有对面大楼的广告牌仍然在坚强地照来水波一样潋滟的蓝光。

电话在这个时候响了。内海扑过去对熟悉的联系人按下绿键，张了张嘴，以迅雷不及掩耳之势先打断了对方的话。先等一下老师，她带着被酒醺得傻乎乎的语气苦恼地说，跳，跳闸了怎么办啊。

另一端顿了顿，传来一贯冷静的声音。跳闸？

我好像踢错什么东西了。家里太乱，实在抱歉。

你的家为什么要对我说抱歉啊。把设备开关全部关掉，电线拔掉，电闸压下来过一会再推上去就好了。这是中学常识。

知道了。

内海照做不误。在等待的间隙里重新把自己埋回布艺抱枕堆里。老师终于忙完了吗？

嗯，明天上午还来得及吗，来帝大一趟。有东西给你。

内海努力用剩余的神智计算她一大早起来收拾房间出发去警署再赶过去然后打车去机场的可行性，僵硬又自信地对着虚空点点头。没问题！其实不用说恐怕她也会去。哪怕汤川教授从来没有对作案手法以外的事情感兴趣过，内海还是执拗地保持着每回向他汇报结案陈词的情况。连崎的案子也势必一样要了结才能安心。她在沙发上瘫平，感觉累得异常，全身肋骨都要散架了，上念事件的余波带来的淤伤还没好全，在酒精的双重效应下隐隐作痛，感觉就像是惨死在柏油马路上的车祸受害者。电话竟然还没有挂断，在夜晚保持着一种默契的沉静。她好像能听见那个人的呼吸隔着无线电短波传递过来，在耳边像电磁炉一样一寸寸地加热，就像第一次见面他摘下实验眼镜把她吓得退到墙边端详的时候。那个时候汤川说：但我不认识你。

现在我和老师，可以算是很熟了吗？内海突兀发问。

没有回应。不置可否。

算了，老师不用说我也知道。不能跟老师要求太多嘛，对不起。

这是你今天晚上说的第二句对不起。汤川说。你到底在对不起什么？我没能来你不是应该生气才对嘛。

怎么可以对老师生气呢，内海想，目前为止老师就像是我的亲老师，没有你帮忙破案我的事业黄金期可能永远也不会到来。所以她说，没有那回事。内海趿着拖鞋站起来，回到客厅总闸在的地方，用力推上去。我知道了，老师也早点睡吧，我要挂……

预期的明亮没有到来，内海傻愣在原地。“了”字还没说出口，她闷闷地补充道：老师，还是不管用啊。

你家附近的其他建筑物有电吗？

有啊。对面大楼的广告牌都亮着灯呢。

可能是开关弹片没接触到来电触片。或者保险丝断了。另外还可以检查一下零线的状况，如果所有负载断开电闸也关闭，现在你家火线与零线之间的电阻应该接近无穷大，用万用表测试分闸的零火线间电阻也应该接近无穷大，如果某个分闸零火线间电阻接近零或者较小，就是短路了，你打电话找人来修一下。

啊，内海感觉自己脑子里的保险丝也被术语烧坏了。现在要去哪里找万用表啊，她浑浑噩噩地转头，看了看墙上的时钟指针。分针正好停在凌晨一点过两分。电工都下班了，只能明天找人来修了。真倒霉，我明天就要走了，今天晚上居然没有电耶。这怎么来得及……老师，电路短路能自己好吗？不会到我明年回东京的那一天我家还是没有电吧？

需要的话，电话那边的人声滞了滞，似乎在做意味深长的斟酌。我可以开车过来帮你修，不会超过十分钟。

不用了。不用了。内海对着空气连忙摆手，借着手机的微光认命一般解下现在才有时间解的风衣，信手丢在衣帽架上。她站在窗边洒进的仍然感觉料峭的春夜微风里，舔了舔照旧干涩的嘴唇。现在就这样吧。但是老师能不能帮我个忙？那个，是这样的，老师可以等我睡着再挂电话吗，我肯定很快就睡着了。我怕黑，家里什么灯也没有的话总感觉有鬼。

科学上是不存在超自然现象的。

不可以五十步笑百步哦，老师，不要以为我不知道你小时候也相信过雪人，尼斯湖水怪，圣斗士星矢那种东西……我特地研究过yahoo问答的，有好多你这样的理工男都还相信神秘学和灵性科学。牛顿生命的最后时刻也在探求上帝不是吗？上帝都可以存在，为什么鬼神不可以呢。虽然胆子这么小是不应该当刑警没错。

圣斗士星矢从来没有过。诸如鬼魂这样的事物缺乏理论性，所有的灵异事件背后都有尚未发现的合理的科学解释，这件事我们已经证明过很多次了。

老师小时候到底看不看漫画？

……

我小学的时候，名侦探柯南刚开始连载。那时候这样的题材除了福尔摩斯就是金田一，但是工藤新一这么完美的侦探帅哥人设还比较新鲜。我从中学开始每期都买，放学也守在电视机前等动画放送。因为这样的憧憬，长大选择职业以后多多少少受了一点影响，想着“我也要做这么帅气地和罪犯斗争的人”，千方百计当上了刑警。老师知道柯南里的黑衣人吗？我小的时候，一看那样的画面就害怕，每集有他戏份的时候就裹着毛毯钻到茶几底下去。那种形象就是我所有噩梦的灵感来源。虽然是很久以前的事了，但外人听来可能觉得奇怪吧，为什么世界上会有我们这种既非常害怕恐怖灵异，又乐此不疲的人呢？

内海絮絮叨叨地说。对方在那一头安静地听着。

但是长大以后，特别是报考警官学院以后我才发现，无论是所谓的犯罪心理还是真实的作案过程，都比漫画复杂太多了。因为人的经历是复杂的。有的时候，这样的很多故事让我发自内心地胆怯。我记得六年前我第一次接到那个射线案子的时候，觉得这么离奇的手法只有侦探漫画里才能做到。后来老师的存在也向我证明了像新一一样厉害又冷静的隐世侦探是存在的。万象必有其因，就像老师说的那样。汤川老师永远都能捕捉到事情背后那一点点本质，用你的学科加以阐述。但是我是笨蛋啊，我只会用经验，直觉，女性的第六感，这种不需要实验推演的东西，直到今天我也还是很没有自信。

因为人的感情是复杂的，但工作的时候又不能带上太多个人情绪，不得不常常压抑着很多想法。不知不觉，除了枯燥乏味的刑事案件以外，能聊得上生活琐事的人变得寥寥无几。我已经三十岁了，老师，棒球部的学长孩子都四岁了，我还是在公寓楼里吃泡面，朝五晚九搭电车上下班，在警局为了案情走向的不同看法顶撞上司。我知道现在流行年上，男性越成熟越能引来高中小萝莉的喜爱。老师，今年情人节你收了多少巧克力？

……二十四份。

大丰收嘛。没选择这样的职业道路之前，我和所有的女高中生一样，热衷所有浪漫的桥段，也会想在情人节亲手烤一盒巧克力送给喜欢的人。但是根本没有那个时间啊，连绕路去西饼屋买一份现成的兴致都没有了呢，反正也没找到可以送的人。我第一次见到老师的时候，还是新人干警对吧？全靠老师的帮忙，才一点一点证明了我也能做得很好。警界和学术界，都是从存在伊始就偏爱男性的。老师一定也不否认吧，在物理学的领域里，你有见过让你称得上佩服的女性学者吗？……刑警也是一样啊。我的职场价值，似乎只能停在这里了。即使再感兴趣，再想做得好也没用啊。我会随着年龄增长慢慢失去对擒拿格斗的熟练度，与此同时我又不能只满足于在办公室里给男人们端茶倒水整理资料，我是铆尖了脑袋才挤进这一行来的，虽然不说多么辛苦，但一刻也不想被人看扁。老师你也不会欣赏那样的女性吧？啊……对不起，一不小心就开始倒苦水了呢。

今夜的内海似乎话格外地多。他听出她句里话间细碎的怨气，难得一句也没有插嘴。话说回来，其实和内海聊过很多次的天……如果能说是聊天的话，在食堂，在实验室或是协助办案途中，说的多半是有关案情、物理和嫌疑人动机的事，相处的六年里面薰的个性反而被削减得很薄很薄，除了“喜欢同样口味的寿司”和“有一张据说长大了和她小时候没什么区别的脸”以外，他对内海本身的事知之甚少。就连初遇的时候她说起家庭情况也不过是从电视剧集里偶得的灵感爆发，真实的薰仿佛被她自己藏在了很好的地方，并且因为察觉到平日里搭档对于感性的嫌恶从来不会露面。

我倒是没有烦啊。他苦笑着想。你就继续说吧。

老师记得六年前的那个圣诞节吗？那真的是我觉得最糟糕的圣诞节了，老师的印象应该也不怎么好吧？后来我看你圣诞节虽然很忙但下了班也会去喝喝酒的，但是那天居然被人威胁说不解开那么复杂的装置东京就会毁灭呢。虽然现在也对老师为什么要留下来救我一点头绪也没有，但是那不是我期待中的遇见老师以后的第一个圣诞节……本来想给老师准备礼物的，但是临时又感觉到自己的没用，原本的计划是潇洒地托人送到礼物，从此再也不要麻烦您的。有的时候在想如果情节真的像那样延续下去了会怎样，可能我在来年的春天就会完全忘记汤川老师这个人，回到平凡无趣又普通的日常生活中，一个人对毫无头绪的案子苦思冥想。等承认我确实不适合这行的时候，我就会过早地自行退出吧。全都是因为老师，让我在这个青辈竞争很激烈的业界里多待了好长时间。可是，未来完全没有老师可以请教的日子要怎么办呢。虽然已经学会尽量不用直觉解决问题，虽然已经偷师了很多物理知识，但是以我的能力，似乎还是那么轻率和迟钝啊。

明天，内海终于接到这样一杯救命稻草似的水，贪婪地一饮而尽，发出一声满意的叹息之后说，明天我就要走了。一年之内，汤川老师在所有地方都不会再看到我，我们其实一直都是这么微妙的关系，不能算是您和前辈那样的朋友，也不能算是师生，说得准确一点，只是“白痴刑警和特别顾问”而已，别的连想都不应该想。老师一定也有喜欢的女性类型，一定对理性稳重、睿智又温柔的人更感兴趣吧。这样没完没了地纠缠下去很不像话，所以就告一段落吧！这些话本来都不应该说的，如果你来了今天晚上的送别party我也一个字都不会多说，我只会问你，老师，要不要一起跳个舞？……你肯定觉得我是喝多了的神经病。弓削前辈都觉得我是神经病。但是今天我穿了适合跳舞的裙子，平时我只能穿着一成不变的职业套装，在命案现场跑来跑去。我其实不会跳舞，也对那些四目相对的暧昧环节深感拒绝，但不知道为什么就是想邀请老师跳支舞呢，我已经见过了平时各种各样的老师，但是认真对待女性的老师是什么样子呢？我没有那么好命吧，哪怕被拒绝也没关系的，只要你有一瞬间觉得，啊，内海其实挺漂亮的，这就够了。

先等一下。

这回轮到电话那边的汤川慢条斯理地岔开话题。我查到你家那边为什么没电了。日比谷电力例行检修，夜间凌晨一点到三点。不是零线短路，也不是有什么超自然生物踩坏了你家的电线，至于你家对面的商厦应该用的是储备电力吧。你可以安心睡觉了，内海。

啊哦。

内海有点醒过来的样子，这段话就好像在她今夜厚脸皮的心上猛地敲了一记，没有发出什么碎裂的响声，但足以让她忽然感到无比羞愧，脸红地屏息，用手机把耳朵捂得更紧。

还是说你其实越说越精神了？汤川好整以暇地问道。疑问解决了，接下来直接说结论吧。我没有来你确实很失望吧，你特地穿了和平时不一样的裙子，希望能在今晚的关键时刻跑到可能在这种场合无所事事的我面前，问汤川学你要不要跟我跳舞，然后让我的视线被你今天的精心打扮加上裙子吸引，是吧。这么简单的动机，为什么非要绕十八个弯呢。

……被发现了啊。

内海头晕脑胀，其实说她是用清醒的精神状态说出上面那些话的也完全不准确，虽然句句都是实话，平时的时候绝对一个字都不会说，全部藏在心里埋进土里也不会让人发现的。她好像也隐约意识到一点，就是关于对汤川的依赖是否在向别有情愫的方向日益发展这样要命的事情。

所以说，是什么颜色？

啊？

你穿的裙子。想让我觉得漂亮的话，光是漂亮的款式可一点也不行。裙子要穿在适合的人身上。五官立体，纤细高挑的人一般适合红色，但是你平时实在太喜欢浅色口红了，让我对想象中你的惊艳出场很持保留态度啊。

……红色。

内海低下眼帘，草草地瞥了一眼身上酒气熏染的缎面长裙，从齿缝间难为情地挤出这几个字来。

原来如此，我明白了。汤川在那头说，用那种他平时写完公式之后每每会出现的恍然大悟的语气。内海几乎以为他下一秒就要吐出“但现在不能告诉你/还需要实验验证”；但是没有。唯有这种东西不需要复杂的理工试验就能验证，这当然不是一个适合说真心话的场合，这也不是她对汤川教授做的告白。只是今夜时间刚好，桃子清酒在喉口发甜，而有些话似乎再不说就会显得永远不合时宜。从头到尾都是如此含蓄，如果不是刚好停电，如果不是你刚好打来，这种对话根本不会发生。她心想。

在俄克拉荷马记得好好照顾自己，天上下青蛙雨的时候记得打伞。我虽然没办法去送行，也可能没空去接风，但是这不是生离死别，也请记得我不会换手机号码。我本来就没有那么大的兴趣替贝塚北署一批一批地照顾新人，还容易引起学生的误会。如果必须得有一个，也许还是你比较顺眼一点。啊，对了，明年第13研究室也许会搬到另一个校区去，不要找错地方。

薰。他好像停了很久很久，又好像是一刻不停地接着说了下去。时间的线性被她自己的名字巧妙地打破了，变成首尾相接的莫比乌斯环，在空间里熠熠生辉地缠绕在一起。就像过去的不同时间里，这个名字被念起。大部分时候是以姓代名的内海，偶尔会严肃地连名带姓喊内海薰，但是很少会是惜字如金的“薰”。他好像终于解开一道难解的物理题一样言之凿凿地说出这个字，夜晚的东京在古井无波的音调里睡下来，安谧得好像这种声波的主人近在咫尺，就像初次见面一样一丝不苟地打量着薰，仿佛要伸出手微微摇晃她的肩膀。你知道你身上最突出的优点其实是什么吗？

直觉？

你从来没说过我有优点，其实。内海嘀咕道。

你有想法就一定会说出来，就和直觉一样敏锐。即使一时很需要藏起来，也一定会想方设法让意思传达到。汤川忽然笑起来，谢谢。

然后，晚安，既然只是停电。

内海一头雾水。同时感到有点震惊，荧光屏上的通话时间显示这次神秘展开的交谈已经持续了二十分钟长，说好马上就能睡着的内海确实困得眼皮打架，但又难能可贵地滔滔不绝。晚安，她恋恋不舍地补充。第二天早上想起这事的时候她会窘迫地一次次用清水拍掉颊上的洗面奶，好像这样就能把那些假以醉酒名义传递出去的真心话全部拍散泯灭在脑海里。但是，今晚，黎明之前，她发现自己好像终于把心中积压很久的阴云全部烘干，剪成了柔软的棉絮塞进沙发枕里，可以心酸而放松地用来托一托长期紧绷的神经。不用装模作样了，酒精真好，酒精也确实是害人的因素。它融解你的神智，让人产生错觉，某种程度上来说就像毒性更低的LSD。所以才有这么多人喜欢借酒浇愁。

对了，你不是想知道我喜欢什么类型的女性吗？（没有的事。她在心里慌忙辩解）……猜测是最不严谨的东西，必须等到实验才能下定论。虽然暂时见不到盛装登场的内海薰了，但是公平起见，我得以对穿礼服裙的你保留想象空间，你也不会知道我到底喜欢什么样的女性。等你回来的时候，如果你还记得问，我亲口告诉你。

再见，内海。

再见。

她挂断电话。倒回床上，公寓楼毗邻闹市，隔音不好，午夜的街道上不时传来车辆呼啸而过时风被撕开的声音。每个人都有目的地，终于陷入久违睡眠的前一刻内海迷迷糊糊地想，到了明天我的目标就是俄克拉荷马了。无论经济发展多快，日本总还是日本，变化的只有人一点一点增长的年龄。车子和飞机一样都是交通工具。它们把人送往迥异的目的地，在世界的航线上往复梭巡。有人在空无一人的晚上飙车飙得很快，寻找着速度带来的感官刺激。内海卸下所有的防备和职业道德，幻想自己也是其中之一的不良少女，不去想可能来临的交通危险，握着梦想中的摩托把手，向着也许永远不会到来的幸福结局全速驶去。

Fin


End file.
